Frobin Fortnight: Drabbles
by ButterPie
Summary: For Frobin Fortnight! Some are just sentences, some are a bit longer, based on the prompts found on Tumblr.
1. Routine, Hair, Flight

**Frobin Fortnight: Short Drabbles**

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. I would have a hard time deciding on pairings.

Summary: For Frobin Fortnight! Some are just sentences, some are a bit longer, based on the prompts found on Tumblr.

Author's Note: Sorry they're so short, but real life comes first . Also, I really need to update my other fics! And yes, I do ship Frobin... It's my second favorite ship :)

* * *

**Chapter 1: Routine, Hair, Flight**

**Routine** (Pre-time skip)

Whenever they would land on an island, Robin would be out gathering information, both on the history and the current events of the island, while Franky would stay on the Sunny doing repairs and other such maintenance. There are the times when he would go with Usopp to gather supplies and cola, but that meant that Robin would be staying behind with Chopper or Zoro to guard the ship. They almost never get to spend time on the island together, save for the group outings that would usually lead to them being chased by some form of enemy that they would easily defeat then hurry back to the Sunny for a quick getaway.

But it never bothered them.

For when they were sailing again, and Robin would be enjoying her newly purchased books or research material in the library, Franky would come in and sit beside her or on the floor in front of her, and they would tell each other what they did on the passing island.

"You should have seen Usopp-bro's face!" Franky said, waving his hands for emphasis "He was SUPER shocked when we finally realized we ended up in the wrong side of town and had gone in a store that specializes in exotic mushrooms!"

Robin chuckled on the back of her hand. "My my, you had quite an interesting day, Franky."

And they would keep on talking deep into the night, and until the next island.

**Hair** (Post-time skip)

Admittedly, Franky missed her bangs. But not having them meant it was easier for him to kiss her forehead. Which is one of the things he most enjoyed doing.

Admittedly, Robin found his ever changing hair style a bit too extravagant. But then again, he wasn't one to be shy. Which is one of the reasons why she loved him so.

* * *

**Flight **(Pre-time skip, Ennis Lobby)

She never thought that flying by fart would be quite an enjoyable experience. In fact, she never considered that it would be possible to fly by fart, never remotely imagined that such a thing could exist. But as he held her in his legs, with his giant inflated ass, with only her impending death preventing her from laughing with sheer amusement, she realized that nothing was impossible for this cyborg.

Not even falling in love with a demon child he was taught to fear.


	2. Phone Call, Kingdom, Name

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

Summary: For Frobin Fortnight! Some are just sentences, some are a bit longer, based on prompts found on Tumblr.

Author's Note: Because it's already March 22 in most places! **  
**

* * *

**Phone Call** (Post-time skip)

Iceburg had several denden mushis. Two were for work(one for the marines, and one for their shadier kind of customers), another was for their suppliers, and the last one was for personal use, and only a select number of people knew the number to that. The last one was what he always brought with him because that one was only for the most dire of emergencies.

Old lady Kokoro and Chimney, Paulie, his secretary, and of course, Franky were the only ones privileged enough to actually know that number, and four out of five of them were always in sight so the denden rarely got used. The last one was far too immersed in his current adventures to call, but at least his in a very popular pirate crew so Iceburg still gets ample enough news.

It was deep in the night when the personal denden mushi sprang to life, obnoxiously calling for his attention. He could feel Tyrannosaurus trying to wake him up, and he sat up. Whoever was calling him with the denden mushi means there was an emergency.

All the scenarios started playing in his head.

Chimney calling because Kokoro fell or suddenly died.

Paulie calling to say there had been news that the Strawhats' ship had sunk.

His secretary calling to say that their stocks plummeted.

Or one of Franky's nakama calling to say...

He shook his head, trying to get the thought out. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, and reached for the denden, steadying his breathing.

"Hello" He said cautiously, rubbing Tyrannosaurus's head.

"BAKABURG!" Franky shouted, blubbering and sobbing ever so loudly "SHE SAID YES!" And the rest of it was nothing but incoherent crying, with a background of cheers and shouts.

Iceburg could barely understand what the call was about, and had no idea who would have said yes to his idiotic adoptive brother, but he could only smile.

"Nmma, he sounds very happy" He told Tyrannosaurus, continuing to listen to whatever merriment was happening thousands of miles away.

The following day, he was quite surprised to hear that Kokoro and Chimney also received the frantic call, and so did the members of the Franky family. All of them had no idea who the woman could be, but they all agreed that Franky had never sounded happier.

* * *

**Kingdom** (Post-time skip)

Robin sat down on a rocking chair, that took Franky a mere five minutes to fashion. It was dark maple, with intricate designs and such a comfortable cushioned back. She sighed, letting herself sink in, closing her eyes.

"I told you I can move it in your room" Franky said sheepishly, as he watched her.

She had found the rocking chair right after he had finished it, and sat down before he could move it to her room. Or to the library. Or to anywhere but his messy work shop. He liked the way his workshop looked like, but he knew that the empty cola bottles, the piles of crumpled paper, the smell of sweat and oil and grease, is not something that should grace his beautiful archaeologist.

"Come on Nico Robin, it will be SUPER quick to move to the library." He said, trying to get her off.

But she defiantly shook her head. Because even if the workshop was musty and dirty, Robin felt like a queen.

Down here was Franky's kingdom after all.

* * *

**Name** (Post-time skip, after OP)

"Meshi" Luffy suggested, while eating meat and avoiding getting hit by Nami.

"Namizo" Nami suggested, while Sanji noodled around her with a drink in hand.

"Bryan" Sanji suggested, while fighting with Zoro who had made fun of the name.

"Wado" Zoro suggested, while defending himself, almost knocking down Usopp.

"Usoppland!" Usopp suggested, with great flourish, while Chopper looked on with starry eyes.

"Tony" Chopper suggested shyly, while hiding the wrong way behind Brook.

"Beethoven" Brook suggested, while drinking his tea.

But Robin rejected all these suggestions, with a polite smile, her hand gently rubbing her round belly. "The baby's name will be Tom."

And Franky was found in tears, strumming his guitar while composing a song about his super wife.

* * *

Done 6 prompts total.

To **Seis Fleur** Lol thank you so much! Also, I checked out your soundcloud, you're really good! **  
**

To **shinjojin** Thanks! Waiting on the next chapter of Shadow Blossom :)


	3. Lyrics

**Frobin Fortnight: Drabbles**

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. Or the included lyrics in this fic.

Summary: For Frobin Fortnight! Some are just sentences, some are a bit longer, based on prompts found on Tumblr.

Author's Note: Almost forgot about this . Anyway, here we go!

* * *

**Lyrics**

The night was calm, but the crew of the Sunny was anything but. Somehow, the usually asleep by now crew was quite wide awake. Probably because they had been traveling in quiet waters for some days now, and the really warm morning weather created so much napping opportunities that everyone took advantage of.

The nights were cooler, and the water were tranquil, so of course, it meant a time for a party.

Franky sat by the mast, a bottle of cola is his hand, while he kept watch on a certain raven haired archaeologist who, as usual, had her nose in a good book. He was trying to be subtle as he watched her, for he didn't want anyone to actually notice that he was interested in her, however, subtlety is word that can never be associated with someone like Franky.

So of course, almost everyone in the crew knew about his little crush.

Especially by the crew's musician.

He smiled to himself, if he had the face to smile (Yohohoho!), and whispered to Usopp and Chopper, while pointing at the shipwright "**Percussion**."

And the sniper, who understood the implication, smiled and started drumming a beat on a barrel of sake, while the doctor produced a set of bongos that he tapped on with his hooves.

The skeleton then turned to the cook and the swordsman "**Strings**" he whispered, pointing to a ukulele and a guitar. The two, who also understood the sudden change in tone, took up the instruments with a smirk and started strumming, albeit with a slight pissed of Sanji muttering how his sweet Robin was too good for a perverted cyborg. Of course, Zoro had to retaliate with his own words, that led to them sparring.

And Nami hitting them both on their heads.

Brook tapped Nami's shoulder, but before he could say anything, Nami clenched her fist in front of the skeleton.

"**Wind**" the skeleton quickly said, waving his hands in front of himself, gesturing to the still staring shipwright.

Nami smirked, and took out a flute, and grabbed Luffy, handing him a clarinet. The two of them grinned widely, as they sat among the others.

Finally, Brook straightened his ascot, and took out a mic "**Words**"

He twirled to the cyborg, leaning in close

**"There you see her, sitting there across the way"**

Franky looked at him, cocking up his eyebrow.

**"She don't got a lot to say, but there's something about her"**

"Are you okay bro?" Franky said, only have to Brook's skeletal finger cover his mouth.

**"And you don't know why, but you're dying to try, you wanna kiss the girl."**

The cyborg blushed hard.

**"Yes you want her, Look at her, you know you do."**

The cyborg wanted to protest again, but Brook' s finger was still over his mouth.

**"It's possible she wants you, too, There is one way to ask her."**

"How?" Franky asked.

**"It don't take a word, Not a single word, go on and kiss the girl."**

Franky's already wide eyes darted from Brook to Robin, who still seems to not notice anything else around her.

**"Sing with me now! Sha-la-la-la-la-la **(Franky's eyes widened when he realized that the rest of the crew had various instruments and were accompanying Brook, with Usopp and Chopper and Zoro, yes Zoro, adding some vocal harmony) **My, oh, my Look at the boy too shy, he ain't gonna kiss the girl."**

Brook pushed him up, much to Franky's protest, only to be gently pushed a bit more forward by Nami and Luffy. However, he was able to turn and go back to the mast, blushing madly. Brook leaned in extra close this time.

**"Sha-la-la-la-la-la, Ain't that sad, Ain't it shame, too bad, You gonna miss the girl."**

Robin yawned, but still focused on her book, while Franky looked pleadingly at Brook to stop.

**"Now's your moment, floating by like Laboon, Boy, you better do it soon." **the skeleton pushed him up again **"No time will be better. She don't say a word, and she won't say a word until you kiss the girl."**

The rest of the crew joined in harmony

**"Sha-la-la-la-la-la**

** Don't be scared**

** You got the mood prepared**

** Go on and kiss the girl."**

Franky rubbed the back of his neck. Maybe they were right, maybe it would be time for him to let Robin know how he felt. He took a deep breath and started walking towards her. Only to balk, and stop halfway through.

**"Sha-la-la-la-la-la**

** Don't stop now**

** Don't try to hide it now**

** You wanna kiss the girl."**

Franky took another deep breath, puffed out his chest and purposefully walked to Robin, while everyone else converged around Brook. Robin finally looked up from her book, but was looking at the side of the ship, the night wind gently whipping her hair around her.

**"Sha-la-la-la-la-la **

** Float along**

** Listen to the song**

** The song say kiss the girl!"**

Franky was near Robin now, while she still kept her eyes looking at the distance, squinting slightly.

**"Music play**

** Do what the music say**

** You wanna kiss the girl"**

He was only a few feet away from her now, and she had set the book down, her eyes cast at the dark horizon, still oblivious to everyone else. Brook and his merry band of accompaniment slowly inched their way to Franky, still continuing the tune.

**"You've got to kiss the girl"**

He was so near now.

**"Why don't you kiss the girl."**

His hand reached for her shoulder.

**"You gotta kiss the girl**"

He touched her shoulder lightly, but Robin stood up and looked at him with wide eyes.

**"Go on and kiss the-" **

"Marines" the woman said, pointing to where she was staring at earlier. And indeed, five marine ships were fast approaching them.

* * *

The Defeat by the Pervert, as it came to be known all over the world, was one of the quickest and devastating defeat the marines has experienced. For years to come, the story would still be relayed by mothers to their children, by commanders to their subordinates, from lips to lips of every marine and pirate and civilian all over the world. Some exaggerations were added, some details were forgotten, but the facts remain the same.

The battle against the Straw Hat Pirates, or rather the ambush the marines had planned, lasted only a mere five minutes. But it wasn't any of the known Monster Trio that actually sunk the ships, but a bulky man with blue hair, wearing only speedos, that took down the formidable enemy, while the known strongest of the group just watched, with the captain laughing maniacally.

The speedo wearing man was said to have uttered something on the lines of "I was that close, damnit!" But no one can really be sure about the so called legend.

* * *

Seven prompts done!

Song credit goes to Disney! Also, this turned out to be a song fic rather than a simple lyric prompt induced drabble.. Oh well :) Time to draw Robin as Ariel and Franky as Prince Eric in a boat with a creeper Brook!


	4. Spontaneous, Holiday, Time

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. Oda does.

**Chapter 4: Spontaneous, Holiday, Time**

* * *

**Spontaneous** (Pre-time skip)

Nico Robin was an analytical person. She rarely jumped into something, without first thinking of every possible outcome. It prevented her from doing any stupid mistakes, which was essential for someone always on the run. Always wary, always planning, this tactic made sure she lived for another day.

But she was with her nakama now, and that meant certain liberties can be taken.

She never meant to grab Franky's balls. She just saw the opportunity, and took it. Of course, she was just glad it worked.

* * *

**Holiday**

Franky always had a hard time picking a favorite holiday. All the festivities just make him so excited, especially the fact that he can customize his body and outfit to the current festivities. But when he saw Robin in Mrs. Clause costume to go with his Santa Clause one ("For Chopper" She said, as the reindeer stared at the pair with wide eyes), he finally decided that Christmas was the best holiday of all.

* * *

**Time **(Post-time skip)

"Time for bed" Robin said, pulling Franky away from his newest invention. They cyborg tried to protest, but the bags under his eyes and his lack of an enthusiastic response did show how tired he was. She tucked him in his bed, giving him a kiss on his forehead. Franky had never felt luckier to have her.

The following night, he found Robin still reading when it was near three in the morning. He smiled to himself, for it was his turn to repay the favor.

"Time for bed Nico Robin" He said, trying to pry off the book from her hands.

But she shot him a glare so ice cold, that he was almost positive Aoikiji walked in the room. All Franky could do was slowly back away, and remind himself to never do that again. Well, maybe until next time.

* * *

Ten prompts done!

Author's Note: These are short ones . But the next chapter has a long first one!


	5. Alternate Universe, Hero, Starlight

Disclaimer: Oda owns One Piece, and I am not Oda.

**Chapter 5: Alternate Universe, Hero, Starlight**

* * *

**Alternate Universe**

Franky, a blue haired boy wearing only speedos, walked the shores of Ohara, kicking at the shells and sand. The kids had made of him again, about his choice of clothes and his affinity for inventions. Just because one of them blew up that one time, didn't give anyone the right to forever lord it over him. He didn't care what they thought, robots are cool.

He sniffled, wiping the tears from his face, when he noticed a giant foot.

Connected to a giant leg. Connected to a giant body.

With a scream, Cutty Flam fell backwards, while the huge head of the giant shot up awake.

=AU Prompt=

"What's your name?" Tom asked the black haired girl, who sat among the metal pieces of the junkyard, a book in her hand. She looked up at him, her blue eyes wary.

Tom laughed "No need to be afraid girl, just wondering what a child like you is doing here!"

She pointed at Iceburg, who was continuing his work on some metal scraps "He's a child too mister."

Tom laughed louder "He is! And he's a shipwright, too!"

She cocked her head to the side "Do you make boats?"

Tom nodded, his smile still so wide.

"Can you teach me how to build boats?" She asked, lowering her book, looking up at him with bright eyes.

"And why would I do that?"

"Because I want to sail the world, I want to find something" She said, determined.

Tom shook with laughter "Then you better start with telling me your name, girl!"

=AU prompt=

"Saul!" He shouted, as he saw his only friend get frozen by an ice logia.

"Just keep laughing Franky!" Saul shouted "And someday, you'll find your nakama!"

He ran, ran to the edge of the beach, where he was surprised to see the Admiral waiting for him.

"Saul was a good friend of mine" He said, leaning on a tree "He sacrificed himself for you, don't make me regret my decision. Take that boat and follow the path, it would lead you to a nearby island. Stay low, and don't call attention to yourself."

The admiral started walking away, while Franky started bawling.

Aoikiji stared at the boy, feeling a bit awkward and not knowing what to do "Just take the boat and stop crying already!"

"I'm not crying you bastard!"

=AU Prompt=

Robin stood on the rails of the Puffing Tom, Yokizuna trying to get her off. She was crying defiant tears, for the government had decided to take away the man that mattered most to her. It wasn't enough that they had taken her mother years ago just because she could read poneglyphs, they had to take Tom, too.

All because he could read them, too. He had warned her that she must never tell anyone that she can read poneglyphs, or else the government would be after her too.

"Give back Tom!" She shouted, as the train neared her. The rocket she launched had no effect on the train, and now she was trying to summon as much of her limbs to try and stop the coming machine. But her feet were submerged in seawater, and she was weakening by the minute.

Before it could even reach her, she lost consciousness and fell into the ocean, with Yokizuna diving in after her.

=AU Prompt=

Franky rested his head on the seats in front of him. He had been running away from the government for 28 years now, an all because he had the blue prints of the weapon Pluton embedded in his mind. He had grown stronger, his body half machine now, but still, he can't fully protect the people he has grown to love. The nakama that Saul had talked to him about.

Tears swelled up his eyes as he cried loudly in the car, making the CP9 member named Kaku uncomfortable.

"Do you want a tissue?" He asked, feeling awkward at offering their prisoner a bit of comfort.

"I'm not crying damnit!" Franky shouted, strumming his guitar.

=AU Prompt=

"Your friends came here to save you." The woman who was called Nico Robin, said. She was standing besides Usopp while Sanji kept noodling around her.

"All I do is bring destruction" He said, turning away from them.

"You're being stupid" She said frankly. She stood in front of Blueno "Don't waste this, Flam."

Franky was surprised to see limbs sprout from everywhere, creating a giant arm that pushed back Blueno, however, the impact forced Robin to end up on the their side of the train. Franky watched as this woman sacrificed her freedom to save him.

=AU Prompt=

"Give it back, Straw hat" Robin calmly said, as the straw hat captain waved her book up on the deck of the Being of Darkness. She had built that ship, she had every right to name it.

Luffy was holding up an old book that Robin cherished. Being rubber, he was immune to her powers, and he kept on throwing the book at the cute reindeer doctor that she can't seem to harm.

"Hey Luffy" Franky said "Can I help? Although it might be a little rough."

"Actually, Iceburg said that we should try to be logical with her." Luffy said, but Franky just smirked.

"It ain't working, so we'll do it my way!" He pointed his right hand at her "Strong right!"

Before she knew what was happening, the chain wrapped around her. "Looks like I fished us a shipwright!" Franky said, laughing as he hauled her on board, much to the protest of Nami and the Robin family who wanted Franky to stop manhandling the woman.

"I'm sorry Nico Robin, but we're pirates, and if we see a treasure that we want, we won't let go!" He said.

Unfortunately, he was too proud of himself to notice two arms sprouting on his thighs.

The last thing he heard before he blacked out: "Dos Fleur!"

* * *

**Hero**

It was the most unconventional way to save a damsel in distress back in Ennis Lobby or to escape Cesar's cage, but Robin never seemed to mind when Franky used flatulence as a means of escape.

* * *

**Starlight**

Working on a new invention would always mean late nights for Farnky. He never minded it, because it meant that he would be awake in nights when Nico Robin would be on the deck, watching the stars, seeing the patterns in their movements, the constellations and the formations. He never joined her, he just loved seeing her beautiful face brighten up, just like the stars she loved watching.

* * *

Thirteen prompts done! One more to go!

Author's Note: My favorite one for this set is the AU one. It's not super alternate-y, so not as creative as it should be, but I think it's AU enough.

Just think of Franky's job as a mechanic or something. I thought about making him the historian, but realized Franky as Franky would still be the best, so Robin becomes the shipwright/historian of the group.


	6. Free Space

Disclaimer: Oda owns One Piece.

This was a Free Space prompt, so I went with this one, since apparently there's a lack of Robin getting jealous over Franky fics out there :)

**Chapter 6: Jealousy**

(Just after Thriller Bark, a random island..)

Nico Robin is a composed woman. She rarely shows any emotion that she has not evaluated as acceptable for both the moment and the audience. She knows how to not appear fazed, surprised, or even disturbed. She has learned to let happiness out, that's true, but only in the slightest and most demure manner.

So it was a surprise to herself that right now she was sitting away from the people, a deep frown in her face, on the deck of the Sunny where an impromptu party was happening. Not even Chopper dared approach her, with her seemingly feral and deadly aura emanating at anyone within a ten feet radius.

It wasn't hard to miss, and everyone tried to keep their distance.

Everyone except their captain, their guest, and her cyborg.

Yes, HER cyborg. HER shipwright. HERS HERS HERS.

She stabbed at her cake, repeatedly.

It was her fault, she couldn't deny it.

She knew it was her fault. In a way. Or maybe it was Nami's. Or just Zoro's. Or maybe everyone was at fault but all she knew was that she should not have left Franky alone on the ship.

She had to go with Zoro into town, just because the green haired swordsman was so bad at directions and Nami insisted he have a companion. Being ever so good natured and such a helpful member of their crew, she had to volunteer. And now, this!

* * *

Earlier..

_ "No!" Nami shouted, pulling hard on Zoro's collar, making the swordsman tumble backward._

_ "What the hell!?" he stumbled back, falling flat on his bum. _

_ The navigator gave him a glare, "You are not allowed to into town alone, we're only staying here for a short while and we don't to spend an extra day finding you!"_

_ "You witch! If I want to go get a drink, I'll go get a drink, darn it!" And so a fight ensued, between Nami and Zoro and Sanji, who happened to be nearby and just jumped in to defend the navigator. _

_ Robin chuckled behind her hand, for the poor swordsman was indeed always lost. She was considering asking Franky to accompany her to the bookstore, since Chopper would be taking Brook to hunt for herbs in the forest, while Usopp, who had unfortunately drawn the short straw, was tasked to watch over Luffy, and Sanji would obviously be spending the time with Nami to buy supplies. Their log post would only need a day, so everyone was busy with their own tasks. She looked at the cyborg, who was busy tinkering with another gadget on the lawn deck._

_ He did seem occupied. _

_ "Franky" she said, leaning close to him._

_ He looked up and flashed her his signature grin "Need anything Nico Robin? Just tell me, I am feeling particularly SUPER today!" He did his pose while sitting down, a screwdriver in his retractable hand. Robin had to chuckle. _

_ The man was amusing, she can give him that, and that was one of the reasons why she really enjoyed his company. Not that she would openly admit to it._

_ "Would you mind if you watched the ship today?" She asked, cocking her head to the side._

_ The shipwright smiled up at her and gave her a thumbs up "Of course!"_

_ Robin smiled back. She was quite fond of the shipwright, maybe even more than how she should feel for a nakama. She liked spending time with him, talking to him, not just because they were one of oldest members of their crew, but because he was an interesting person to talk to. So lively and enthusiastic about his inventions. She reminded him so much of the archeologists in Ohara who took so much pride in their work and research._

_ She walked to the still arguing navigator and swordsman. _

_ "I can take Zoro-san to the bar." She said, standing by them with her hands behind her back "If he would be willing to carry some books for me on the way back."_

_ That stopped the argument between the two, though it ignited protests from Sanji. Robin deftly grabbed Zoro by his bicep and led him away, ignoring the cook all together. _

_ "Oi woman you don't need to lead me around" The swordsman said, pulling his arm free._

_ She smiled at him "You're welcome."_

_ Zoro blushed in embarrassment, and followed her through the town. As much as she would like to spend her day with the cyborg, she couldn't help in helping the swordsman every once in a while. Especially with the recent events back in Thriller Bark. She never told anyone, and hasn't planned on doing so, but it doesn't mean she can't show him some form of kindness whenever she can._

_ They had a good time at the bar, talking about the antics of their hyperactive captain, and the trip from the bookstore also proved fruitful as she found a weathered old book that talks into details about the island's history. The swordsman was good company, but she missed the boisterousness of the shipwright. _

_ They were gone for most of the day, and it was near dusk when they got back, only to see the shipwright, the sniper, and their captain enjoying the presence of their current guest. _

_ A tall, Amazonian woman with flowing red curls. She stands a good head taller than Robin, and had strong, sinewy muscles. She wore a rather skimpy pair of shorts and a Hawaiian shirt that exposed quite large assets, covered with an electric blue bikini top. _

_ Her name was Francine, a shipwright._

_ "Zoro! Robin!" Luffy called, pulling the two of them onboard, much to the chagrin of the swordsman "Look! She's just like Franky!"_

_ And Robin's eyes turned green, for the female shipwright was currently at awe with her shipwright, as he talked about ships._

* * *

Back to the party...

The tink tink tink of her fork on the ceramic plate did not fall on deaf ears, as she stabbed her half eaten desert with wanton. Chopper cowered behind Zoro, seeing the archaeologist with her calm face and continual assault of an innocent slice of chocolate cake. Zoro couldn't help but smirk. He had spent the day with the usually calm woman, and knew quite well what she was bothered about.

He patted Chopper's head and walked up to her, his killing intent no match for the one she was currently exuding. For now both the shipwrights had taken to themselves in singing a bawdy drinking song, with him on the guitar and her ukulele.

Annoyingly tinkling music, and a husky voice that matched his. Robin could have learned how to play the ukulele, she had hands for it.

"You're killing your cake." Zoro said, leaning back on where she sat.

She shot him an angry glare that even frightened him "I'm not sure what you mean, Zoro-san."

Regaining his composure, he pointed his bottle on her plate, where all that was left was broken crumbs that she was still stabbing. With reddening cheeks, she stopped her assault, placing the plate on the floor beside her.

"Are we leaving soon?" She asked, trying to sound nonchalant, though Zoro notice the hint of aggression.

"Ask Nami" he said, taking a swig of his drink. "But I think Luffy wants to stay another night for Francine." Somehow, the plate broke without even her touching it. Zoro was impressed. And slightly frightened.

"Francine" She hissed, almost venomous. She saw the navigator, who was being tended to by Sanji.

Zoro was quite amused to see a phantom hand appear on Nami's shoulder, pulling her quickly to where they sat.

"The log post has set, are we leaving soon?" Robin asked, without her usual courtesies.

Nami, who had been avoiding the historian due to fear, stammered slightly "No, Luffy wants to stay another day or two so Francine and Franky can do some more improvements on the ship."

"Francine!" Robin hissed again, and somehow, Zoro's bottle broke into tiny pieces. Luckily, he had polished off the last drop just a few moments earlier.

Nami looked at Robin, then at Francine and Franky who were currently dancing beside each other, along with Chopper, Luffy and Usopp, accompanied by Brooke's violin, while Sanji enjoyed the view from the female shipwright. Robin was glaring, something she doesn't normally do, at the tall female. She then looked at Zoro who nodded with his smirk. And then it clicked.

"Robin" Nami said, her hands on her hips "Are you jealous?"

The deathly glare the historian cast her would have been enough to send even Akainu running.

"Jealous?" Robin said "I am not jealous."

"You sure about that?" Zoro asked, standing besides Nami, his arms crossed over his chest.

"You haven't been able to enjoy the party" Nami said, with her sly grin "Because you're jealous of Francine."

"I am not jealous" She said, standing up herself, her hands clenched besides her. "There is no reason for me to be jealous!"

Nami's grin widened "But Franky seems to like Francine quite a lot."

"Oh look, they're doing his Super Pose" Zoro said, pointing a thumb at the two who had identical poses, being cheered on by their rest of their crew.

"I am not jealous!" Robin said, her voice rising "Why should I be jealous of a woman like her? Just because she likes the same thing he does, and because he looks so happy when talking to her, just because they're so alike and so compatible! I am not jealous!"

Sanji, who was currently bringing out more drinks, was quite shocked when the wine glasses shattered on his tray.

Nami and Zoro looked at each other, then back at the archaeologist who was clenching her fists a bit too hard, and currently had such a murderous look that they thought about running away.

Suddenly...

"Zoro, Sanji! Let's do the Pirate Docking 6!"

The three of them turned to the group, where Chopper and Franky were waving enthusiastically "Francine agreed to be the left arm!" Franky said, then added "She doesn't think it's humiliating for a human being!"

Robin's eyes flared with anger.

"Yeah!" Usopp said, waving his hands frantically "We'll complete the pirate docking system this time!"

Robin gritted her teeth.

"Yeah!" Chopper jumped up and down "Zoro come on! Luffy's going to be the utility belt!"

Nami backed away slowly from Robin, while Zoro, with a shrug, followed Sanji to the middle of the deck.

Robin stomped down her foot.

"Yeah!" Luffy said, stretching his torso to ready himself "Docking docking!"

The following events shocked the crew, for hands suddenly appeared everywhere and started throwing things all over the deck. From food, to cutlery, to plates, to the chairs and the table where they had the rest of their feast.

Robin walked to the aquarium, leaving her crew in their current distress.

* * *

It didn't take long for Franky to find her, though she had thought it would have been Nami or Sanji who would come and talk to her. She sat there with her arms crossed over her chest, a huge frown on her face, watching the fishes, refusing to look at him.

"Oi Nico Robin" He said, sitting in besides her "What was that about?"

She refused to answer, instead, just sat there and ignored him.

Franky peered at her through his sunglasses. "Are you jealous of Francine?"

Robin turned to glare at him "I am not jealous of some loud mouthed shipwright."

Franky's eyebrow shot up "Loudmouthed?"

She shot up, her hands on her waist "Yes, loudmouthed. And noisy, and too tall, and too rowdy!" she was stomping her foot now as she continued listing traits "Who can play the ukulele and can sing loudly and likes building ships and does docking and-"

Robin's eyes widened as she was cut off from her ranting with Franky's hug, her head right under his chins. "Oi Nico Robin" he said, "You should stop being jealous."

"I'm not jealous" She mumbled, an uncharacteristic blush on her cheeks, pulling away from Franky.

"You know why you don't have to be jealous?"

"I am not jealous."

"Because you're the only SUPER woman for me." Franky said with a wide grin, and a thumbs up.

* * *

That night, Super Pirate Docking 6 was assembled for the first (and last) time, complete with wings made from many arms.

* * *

Final Prompt Done!

Author's Note: Lol that was fun :) Until the next Frobin Fortnight!


End file.
